particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Taoiseach of Kirlawa
The Leader of Kirlawa (Kilani: Taoiseach na Kirlawa) is the head of state and head of government of Kirlawa. The Taoiseach directs the executive branch of the central government and is the commander-in-chief of the Kirlawan Armed Forces . The office of Taoiseach was initially established in 4705 after the unification of the positions of President and Taoiseach (Prime Minister) following a legislation proposed by the Joint Proposal after it reached power. The first holder of the position was Maia McEvoy from Joint Proposal, who is also the current one. The longest Rector to date is Maia McEvoy. Powers The powers and responsibilities of the Taoiseach are defined in two constitutional amendments, the Law on the Rector of the Republic and the Law on the Head of the Council and the Leader of the Opposition. As a republic with a presidential executive, Kirlawa grants considerable powers to the Taoiseach, including effective control over the executive branch and the execution of national law by directing and removing executive officers, the right to represent the country abroad, and the power to act as commander in chief of the armed forces. As a presidential republic Kirlawa has a strict separation between the legislative and the executive branches, however the Taoiseach enjoys a small number of legislative powers, generally exercized through a subordinate executive officer, including the power to propose budget, taxation and spending bills, to create treaties, to propose treaty ratifications, and to request approval for military and infrastructure purchases. The Taoiseach can commit the armed forces into conflict, but is required to obtain authorisation from the Senate for the use of force in conflict through a formal declaration of war, except for cases of "extreme emergency", when the Taoiseach is required to notify the Senate within 48 hours of the commencement of hostilities. Succession and incapacity The Kirlawan Line of Succession provide that if the Taoiseach has left office or is otherwise unavailable to serve during their terms of office, the line of succession follows the order of: Ceann Comhairle (Luthorian: Speaker of the House) and then if necessary, the eligible heads of executive departments who form the Taoiseach's Cabinet. The Cabinet currently has 12 members, of which the Minister of Foreign Affairs is first in line; the other Cabinet ministries follow in the order in which it was regulated by the law. Those department heads who are constitutionally ineligible to be elected to the Presidency are also disqualified from assuming the powers and duties of the Presidency through succession. No statutory successor has yet been called upon to act as Taoiseach. Aditionally, the Law on Impeachment was approved, stablishing the procedure to follow in order to remove the Taoiseach or any of their Ministers from the Cabinet. Political affiliation List of Leaders Ministry of Education and Culture of Selucia Legislatures marked in red did not provide a new Cabinet appointed by the elected Taoiseach. File:empty.png|''?'', served - Temporal line #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:600 height:810 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:50 height:800 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4704 till:4709 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:4 start:4704 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4704 till:4708 shift:($dx,0) color:purple text: Maia McEvoy Category:Government and politics of Kirlawa